


Prompt: “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [7]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: A silly little drabble.





	

On this balmy evening, she stood there in a gorgeous, diaphanous nightie—and nothing else—with moonlight making it look like she was shimmering and glowing from behind. He realised she had spoken, looked slightly concerned, but he had not heard a single word of it.

"Mark," she said impatiently. "You could chime in here, anytime."

"Bridget," he said, staring at her lovely breasts, "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

At that moment she blinked, realised the source of his distraction, and then laughed a little. She slipped into a dressing gown, serving the same purpose as donning smalls, then stood before him. "Sorry, it's just so warm here," she said. "Almost as humid as Thailand."

"What were you saying?" he said, hoping to get past it so that she might take off the dressing gown again.

"Tomorrow. Down on the beach. I want to go up the air, do the parasailing thing, and I want you to come with me."

He wondered with some amusement if she had initiated the conversation in her nightie to get him to just automatically agree. She had to know how he felt about parasailing. "I don't think—"

"It's such a good idea," she interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. But I managed to actually parachute out of a plane onto the English countryside without breaking my neck."

"You landed in a pig sty."

"Details."

"Besides," he said, "I thought you were afraid of heights."

"That parachute jump seems to have cured me of it."

"Bridget," he said sternly. "I'd prefer _not_ to launch you into the air."

"What would it take to get you to agree?"

"Can we drop this?"

She stared at him. Then she smiled. "Would this help?" Then she opened one half of her dressing gown to flash him a glance of her breast. 

"Bridget."

Her smile became a devilish grin. "Ooh." She flashed the other side, then waggled her brows. "Come do this with me?" she asked. "Please?"

"You're going to do this regardless, aren't you?"

"Can't stop me," she said.

"I'm all too aware of that," he said with resignation.

"But if we could go up in the air, together, wouldn't that be amazing?"

He was dubious, but if she was going to do it anyway, he'd rather be there at her side. Or rather, floating on the tropical breezes with her. But he was going to resist until the bitter end.

Dropping the dressing gown to land at her feet, she came closer to where he sat on the edge of the bed, sat on his lap, and then draped an arm around his neck. He tried not to think of where the warmness off her breast pressed up against his cotton shirt. "You're not afraid of new experiences, are you?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"I should hope not," he said, "or I married the wrong woman."

She laughed lightly, running her fingers back over his hair. "So will you do it? Please?" She pecked a kiss on his lips. "Please, please, please?"

"Fine," he said at last. "I'll do it."

"Aww," she said. "You don't have to sound like that." She leaned into him, nuzzling into his neck. Even though it had been a long day of walking in the sun, even though he was weary, her touch, her kiss, never failed to stir him.

"Sorry, darling," he said quietly, bringing his arm up and around her waist. "I'm having a wonderful time so far. I'm glad we decided to come here."

"You mean you're glad I talked you into coming," she murmured into his ear.

He closed his eyes. "Yes," he said. He turned his head, searching for and finding her mouth for a proper kiss. "Time for bed," he said quietly.

"Might want to undress." 

He chuckled. "I might."

She sat up straight on his lap, then began unbuttoning his shirt, the short sleeved cotton button-down that she'd only that morning teased him as being too dressy for holiday. Then she traced her fingers down his chest.

"It's not too warm for this?" he asked.

"I could stop," she said.

"No, no, carry on."

She turned slightly, then reached down and unbuttoned his khaki trousers. Before going any further, though, she withdrew from his lap. He furrowed his brow, until it became clear what she was doing.

She reached down for the bottom edge of her nightie, then pulled it up and over her head. He stood too, shedding his trousers and boxers faster than he ever thought he could, then pulled her to him, skin to skin, kissing her passionately. His hands came down and over her backside, cupping then gently squeezing.

"Something's already rising high," she mused as he broke away.

"Mmm," he said throatily. "You always get a rise out of me."

"Oh my God, that's corny," she giggled. "Even if true." She then pushed away to push his shirt off of him. "Why are we still standing here, anyway, _next_ to the bed?"

"Point taken."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, walked her back to the bed, then bent to push the sheets back hurriedly. She sat then scooted back, tucking her feet under the edge of the sheets, making room for him. He laid beside her, wasting no time pulling himself up against her, kissing her deeply, moving his thigh between hers.

He stroked the soft skin of her breast, then hip, before moving between her legs. She moaned, and he, taking his cue, pulled himself atop her, pushing her thighs apart, then thrusting forward. With her escalating cries, he moved faster and harder until she came; he followed shortly after, muffling his own cries into her shoulder.

She sighed happily, reclined against the pillows, arms outstretched as he rested to her side; he tenderly kissed the skin of her throat, hand splayed over her stomach, then kissed a trail down to her breast. She made a sound like a purr low in her throat.

"I _really_ love this holiday."


End file.
